Trouble in Love
by zodiackers
Summary: Please read this! I really worked hard on it! Please read it! PLLLLLLLLEEEEAAASEE!!!! H/Hr
1. Default Chapter

Title: You Almost Lose Your Chance Summary: Harry and Hermione have a big silence between them. They're kinda shy for each other. Hermione can't stop thinking of him. Then comes Jet Anderson to Hermione's life, Hermione's going nuts! H/H. Please read. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Default Chapter  
  
6th year Hermione Granger walked inside her room. So many thoughts of her friend Harry Potter has went through her mind. She lay down on her bed and pulled the curtains around it. Ever since first year, Hermione has liked the famous Harry Potter. She didn't like him because he was famous. She liked him because he was nice, caring, brave, and not to mention good looking. They had grown up with each other along with their friend Ron Weasley and they were called the famous trio. But still, arguments can't be escaped from in the life they were living. The problem is, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had split their ways. Hermione didn't know why exactly, Harry and Ron just never talked to her by the start of the year. Well, Ron still talked to her sometimes. Their lovely friendship had turned to just simple acquaintance.  
  
She sighed, 'What happened between our friendship?' she thought.  
  
Then, Parvati Patil's voice came, "Ooh, looks like someone's thinking about Harry." She said teasingly.  
  
Hermione opened the curtains a little and looked disgustingly at Parvati, "I am not!" She closed the curtains again.  
  
Hermione had told Parvati and Lavender that she likes Harry. She thought the two were nice to her, but it turns out that the only thing they want to here is who her crush was. Then, Parvati and Lavender burst it out on everybody, even to Harry! And that's when there was a complete silence between her and Harry.  
  
'I wish I never have told Parvati and Lavender about Harry last year.' She thought, 'Ugh! I have to move on! I've already told everybody I don't like him anymore but they still tease me. And most of all, Harry still won't say a word to me.' She sighed, having a silence between her and Harry made her heart break. Even if she try not to think of him and tried to put him behind, everything would always turn to him.  
  
'I can't act cool about it anymore.' She grabbed her other pillow and hugged it, 'I want to be friends with him again but I would know it would lead to nothing.' Tears started to roll down her cheeks, 'I wish I shouldn't have liked him. I wish we didn't have that argument. I wish everything was normal again!' Hermione wiped up her tears, 'That is it. I should not cry, especially overt a boy. No, I will forget everything about him!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how is it? Oh please review! I will continue this tomorrow, I promise! 


	2. Youre back in my mind

Thanks for the reviews.anyway, let's get on with the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- You're Back at my Mind  
  
Hermione climbed down the Hogwarts Express and quickly joined her new friends. Jane Leona and Jackie Summers are transferees from America and they met each other at the train. Jane has long black hair and brown eyes; while Jackie has short brown hair with black eyes. Hermione felt happy with her new found friends.  
  
Hermione had placed Harry behind her thoughts over the summer. Her head was free from Harry and her summer art class had helped her forget it.  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
Hermione, Jane, and Jackie opened the door of their carriage and looked outside. Jet Anderson came running into their carriage and sat beside Hermione.  
  
Jet Anderson was too a transferee and he was from Durmstrang. Hermione already knows Jet since they were friends at her summer class. Jet has black hair, and dazzling blue eyes.  
  
"How's it going Hermione?" Jet asked as he closed the door and the carriage started to move.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione replied and looked at Jane and Jackie, "This is Jane and Jackie by the way. Guys, this is Jet."  
  
"Hi." The two said in chorus.  
  
The four chatted until they reached Hogwarts. Hermione came down from their carriage last and then she saw Harry and Ron. Her heart gave a jolt when she saw Harry, and soon, her mind was yet again filled with thoughts of him. Her heart beat even got faster when Harry turned and caught her eye contact. They stared at each other; each looked straight into their eyes. Then, Hermione snapped out when Jet's hand waved in front of her, "Earth to Hermione, snap out of it Hermione."  
  
Hermione blinked and looked up at him, "Huh? Oh sorry, I.was thinking." She looked at the stone steps that lead to the open doors of Hogwarts, "Come on, let's go up."  
  
He and the other two nodded and walked up but were soon stopped by Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Anderson, Ms. Leona, and Ms. Summers, you should come with me."  
  
They nodded and told Hermione that they'll see her later.  
  
"Oh and Ms. Granger," Prof. McGonagall turned to Hermione, "Congratulations on making Head Girl. By the way, the Head Boy is Harry Potter." And with that she left.  
  
Hermione stood there in shock. Harry? Head Boy? And they were going to share a private tower? Hermione shook her head, 'No, nothing will happen. We will not talk. Nothing will happen.' She then started to walk in the Great Hall and took her seat beside Neville and some empty seats for the new students.  
  
She turned on her seat to see the new students walk in with Professor McGonagall. She smiled at her friends who were the first four in line.  
  
"Now as I call your name," McGonagall said, "You shall come forth, put on the sorting hat, and you shall be sorted into your houses. Now, I shall call the transferee students first." She looked down at her parchment, "Anderson, Jet."  
  
Jet gulped and walked to the front. He sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Then, after a few moments the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Jet stood up happily and quickly went to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"Congratulations." Hermione whispered to him. Hermione couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Harry looking directly at her. She quickly looked back at the Sorting Hat, blushing. Then she waited to see if Lynn and Jackie will make it to Gryffindor.  
  
"Leona, Jane Ann."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Summers, Jackie"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe tomorrow or the next day, I'll write! Just please review! 


End file.
